Wicked Ways
by TheWayToWickedFameKids
Summary: My life was perfect, peaceful, beautiful for the most part. I can't stand suffering from my family and It's not possible. Well I wish perfection could last forever. The Very day my when my daughter was brought to the world these horrifying non perfect things took over my life. Suffering that cannot even be possible. Or at least in my perfect world. Helped by Gaby1515 :)


I hope that you would never have to read this my love. Hopefully I can trash it when I get home to you. I love you so much. And now we have a baby now. Ashtonn is amazing and beautiful. She's gonna be strong and beautiful just like you. I hope to see her when she's a teenager. Watch her develop into a young woman. And I wanna be by your side the whole time watching just like you. I love you Korra and Ashtonn.  
—Mako, Daddy

I folded the paper up using only what little strength I had left in me. I placed it down on the table next to me before...

—Two Years Ago—

I smiled as I looked down at Korra. I leaned against the hospital bed so lightly as I stared down. Korra was smiling holding our newborn baby. Ashtonn. She was so beautiful and man can I say she looked just like Korra. "She's so beautiful...like you." I spoke my mind to Korra who smiled up at me. "Wanna hold her? She asked her smile slightly disappearing. I smiled and picked up Ashtonn. Man she was so beautiful. Her skin so soft like cotton. I nuzzled her a little.

"Mako..." I heard my name being called so sweetly. I turned to look at Korra. "Yes bae?"

"The doctor says were able to go home today. Isn't that great!" She somewhat squealed. "Let's go home!" Korra clasped before sitting all the way up in the hospital bed. She stood quickly and ran to hug me. "C'mon! Let's go home! It'll be amazing!" She said excitedly. I was so happy to see Korra so energized after having a baby.

I smiled and gave in willingly. "Ok, bae."

Korra got dressed in some skinny jeans, black VANS and a simple white V neck. She seemed such like a teenager when she dressed like that.

Korra then dressed Ashtonn and we were on our way home.

Korra smiled as she strode through the hospital with Ashtonn in her hands. She was so full of pride that I- just wanted kiss her for a very, very long time.

We walked through the parking lot on our way to our Volvo Korra had bought for us. She had recently bought it a month ago once she found out how safe a Volvo was. She thought it would be good for Ashtonn.

The wind blew threw our hairs forcing it back. I ruffled my hair a little bit which I thought of putting on my Ray Bans. These were a gift from Asami long ago and Korra always questioned me on why do I still have them. But I always told her I'm not in love with Asami only you Korra. But then she would often snap at me saying that's not what I even asked. I would usually let it go after that.

Korra laughed forcing the loss of my train of thoughts. I looked at her with a slight questioning look. I saw her brown hair blowing in the wind and I must say she looked so sexy.

"This is so amazing Mako." She turned back at me to smile. "We're a family now. Bolin is gonna be an uncle now. Even Asami is gonna be an auntie." I was surprised Korra even mentioned Asami about being Ashtonn's auntie. "Tenzin I guess could be a grandpa." Korra laughed. "That's gonna be funny." I laughed a little along with Korra. This really was a good feeling.

I opened the door for Korra once we reached our Volvo. But then I suddenly forgot we had a baby now. Korra laughed a little before opening the back door. She put Ashtonn in her car seat and made sure she was tight in there. I then opened the door for Korra who happily got in. I stepped in afterward.

I clicked the button on the key chain that switched the key up before sticking it into the ignition. The car roared slightly.

"Mako?" Korra calls out to me. "Do you mind if we stop by Wallgreens? (Hopefully I spelled it right.) I wanna pick up some more bottles for Ashtonn."

"Yeah sure anything you want bae." I said as I pulled out of the tight parking space.

Korra turned on the radio and Wale's Bad came through soft yet so loud. I noticed through the corner of my right eye Korra was mouthing the words. "Is it bad that I never made love, no I never did it But I sure know how to." Korra covered her mouth and laughed slightly before she could say the F word in front of her newborn baby. But she continued on. "I'll be your bad girl, I'll prove it to you I can't promise that I'll be good to you Cause I have some issues, I won't commit." She bobbbed her head up and down as she gazed out the window. It was such a nice day out. "No, not having it But at least I can admit that I'll be bad no to you."

I laughed at Korra but I soon joined in on the singing.

I pulled up into a parking space at Walgreens and put the car in park. I watched Korra hips shake while getting out of my cae as Paramore's CrushCrushCrush came through my radio. "That never happens." Korra muttered.

She went straight to the back seat to unbuckle Ashtonn who smiled a little. At the moment I had to smile along with her.

"Mako honey can you hand me my purse?" She asked bouncing Ashtonn on her hip.

"Yeah." I said easily before doing what Korra had asked me to do.

"Thanks Mako." She took her purse and tossed it on her shoulder before striding into the Walgreens. I couldn't help but watch her butt swing so...so sexy like. I had to get these dirty thoughts away from my mind or it won't look so good for both me and Korra.

I halfway turned off my car so that the radio was still playing. CrushCrushCrush had still been playing by this point. I just turned it up and listened.

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone Just the one-two of us, who's counting on That never happens I guess I'm dreaming again Let's be more than this now

I saw a group of boys by the hood of my car. They were all laughing. Cigarettes perched between their chapped lips. They all looked fifteen, sixteen. I watched them like they were rare animals or sommething. One of the boys who looked the oldest, whipped out a lighter from his torn blue jeans and the others all smirked. The older one lit everyone's cigarette except for the the youngest looking one who looked angry. The older one held the still lighten lighter high above his head making sure the youngest one couldn't get it. All the other boy's laughed as the short boy struggled to get his cigarette lighted. They shouldn't even be doing this. But they were sadly. I was happy me and my brother Bolin didn't end up like this. Even when were down we never went to drugs. I never really believed in the way of drugs. And neither did Bolin.

I continued to watch the younger boy jump. But with each jump he was getting higher. The older boy knew too.

The younger boy hopped up high. I could tell his fingers had grasped it but it went way over his head and landed on the hood of my car.

"HOLY SHIT!" One of the boys roared.

My car shook a little. I rushed to make an effort in taking my seat belt off. I got it off and tried to open the door. It was stuck! I cursed myself for not being able to get it open.

It was so hot in here! I had to get out. Like now! I continued to push for my door open until my front window shattered into tiny pieces. I turned my body away from the window quickly shielding my head with my arms. My car bounced again. That's when I realized I had three other doors in this car. Making sure to keep my head down, I crawled to the passenger side in an attempt to open the door. But it was too jammed...just like the other two doors left. I screamed loudly as the heat was getting to me. I soon was thrown and tossed about the car.

My car went up into flames just as it went into the air. It bounced as it fell onto the ground. I stared out tthe cracked window of the passenger side. I saw Korra at the Walgreen's door staring. Tears flooding over her beautiful eyes. Oh how she didn't look good doing so. Ashtonn eyes stared as well but no tears. I guess she was too young to interpret what was going on around her.

Korra's knees buckled just as everything went hazy for me. But I could make out and see that Korra had decided to shield Ashtonn's precious brown eyes. Korra...Ashtonn... I'm not ready to die. 


End file.
